


An Abnormal Threesome

by MammothMutt



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Kudos: 6





	An Abnormal Threesome

“You want to do -what- with us?” Devon asks with a start. 

“Are you crazy?” Cornwall says. 

“I-I’m sorry. I know it is a perhaps unconventional request.” Sir Erics says, blushing lightly. “I’ve brought you some gold if  
you will accept it.” The knight reaches into his sack and produces a large handful of glinting coins. He holds the offering  
toward the two-headed dragon and bows his head. Though he watches the plump creature using his peripheral vision to  
gauge their reaction. The dragon’s stouter half plants his hand on his hips and turns away disdainfully. 

“Sorry you came all the way out here brother, but it ain’t gonna happen.” Cornwall says. Erics withdraws his coin and  
gazes up with a look of disappointment. Devon, the dragon’s relatively lithe and erudite half watches Erics with  
sympathy, hand outstretched in apparent concern. Erics, feeling ashamed, packs his sack and turns toward the cave  
entrance to depart.

“I see. I am sorry to have troubled you. Good morrow.” Erics says.

The knight Erics has always been a bit of an outsider in the king’s ranks. He is perfectly polite, helpful and sociable. As a  
knight he has met with great success and enjoys a small amount of fame in Camelot. With excellent prospects and  
rugged, handsome looks Erics’ friends and family are confounded by the fact that he hasn’t once attempted to court a  
partner. Erics outwardly seems uninterested in romance. This is not the case however. The renowned knight has a secret  
which not even his closest friends know the nature of. He has never harbored an attraction to another human. His  
romantic interest has consistently been directed toward mythical creatures. Gryphons, dragons and the like. Some of  
these beings are capable of speech and still others have intelligence surpassing that of humans. 

Erics has lusted after these creatures in secret for a lifetime. In his knightly dealings he was often required to combat the  
very creatures he admires. This aspect of his work is particularly torturous to him. The chief reason Erics hasn’t yet  
attempted to consummate his feelings is that the majority of the creatures he has contacted have been openly hostile to  
humans. Gryphons are largely led by instinct, despite their limited speech abilities. Dragons are typically violent and  
destructive. Erics had resigned himself to quietly adoring these exotic creatures in secret when, to his complete shock he  
spotted Devon and Cornwall attending in the wedding of Garrett and Kayley. 

To find a dragon in King Arthur’s court was truly unthinkable. The strange creature was apparently docile and friendly as  
they were socializing with the many human guests in attendance. Erics would have spoken to them, but he was  
blindsided by their presence. What’s more is Erics was, excitingly, nervous about speaking with them. Erics is not a shy  
person. The reason he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Devon and Cornwall was that their appearance was very much to  
his liking. Conrwall’s head is about at the height of his own, but Devon’s long neck makes him seem much taller. The pair  
have a wide, plump rear which shudders mightily with each step. Their legs are thick, they have three wide toes with a  
blunt red claw extending from each. Devon’s possesses an expressive and graceful face and a dainty wrist. Cornwall on  
the other hand has a gruff, stout appearance with nubby horns in contrast to Devon’s longer, hooked horns. Erics  
derived no small amount of pleasure in secretly regarding the dragon with their meaty, swinging tail and soft, bouncing  
body. Eric wanted sorely to introduce himself, but couldn’t find the pluck to do so. He decided he would seek them out  
after the ceremony ended and proposition them.

Naturally the dragon had hung in Eric’s mind since he first saw them. The knight spoke with his captain and was granted  
a small leave. He’d offered the false pretext of visiting an infirmed niece. The impassioned man departed at once for  
dragon country with a gift in his pack and a genuine desire to meet and befriend Devon and Cornwall. Upon discovering  
the cave in which the pair were rumored to live Erics again began to feel anxious. This was his first opportunity to  
converse with an attractive and social dragon. Images of sexual exploration raced through his mind, but he suppressed  
his giddiness to appear as level-headed as possible to the pair.

Upon meeting the dragon Erics carefully made his intentions known. He admitted the strangeness of his request and  
complimented earnestly the dragon’s friendly demeanor and attractive proportions. Throughout his admission Cornwall  
appeared withdrawn and doubtful while Devon, evidently the more demonstrative of the two, warmed quickly to Erics’  
story. Resultantly Erics spoke primarily with the dragon’s thinner half to make use of the emotional through-line. He  
concluded his calm explanation of his feelings with the proposition of sex. Both heads were taken aback, but Cornwall  
replied in the negative. Presently, Erics is sorrowfully making to leave the cave.

“W-wait! Erics.” Devon calls. Erics head perks up, he turns to find Cornwall frowning at his other half. “Give us a minute  
alone would you?” The dragon turns away from the knight and heads into an adjacent room. Devon, with yearning eyes,  
watches Erics as the pair disappear from view. Erics heart races. Perhaps he has a chance after all. He sits on the edge of  
an arranged pile of soft straw and cloth. Evidently a bed; huge in size to contain the dragon’s wide body. 

“Oh come on Corny! It’s been so long since we had some fun.” Devon’s voice can be heard in the next room.

“No way. With a human? It just ain’t right.” Cornwall says. The pair are evidently unaware that they are speaking at full  
volume. Feeling awkward Erics shuffles idly.

“Must you be so old fashioned? Honestly. We’re all consenting adults here. He’s so handsome. Can’t we give him a  
shot?” Devon says causing some nervous chuckles to escape Erics’ mouth. The knight grins dumbly at the compliment. 

“Yeah yeah. You always did like males the most. Why couldn’t he be a nice, busty babe instead?” Conrwall says flatly.

“Humph.” Devon says “We haven’t been… intimate in decades. I know you want to have some fun. Come on Corny.”  
Erics’ throat feels dry. He attempts to walk to the cave’s entrance to try to keep himself from overhearing, but the pair  
are entirely oblivious to the sounds of their voices.

“I don’t like it.” Cornwall says. A pause follows in which some padding footfalls reveal the pair are pacing the room. Erics  
hinges on the sound waiting for Cornwall to continue. “It has been a long time though… Alright, fine.”

“Yay! Thank you Corny!” Devon says excitedly.

“He-hey, easy with the hugs alright?” Cornwall says as their footsteps approach the room’s entrance. The pair pause in  
the doorframe and Devon leans against the wall.

“Have you decided?” Erics says, pretending he hadn’t overheard their entire conversation.

“Sir Erics we would love to- ahem. It would be our pleasure i-if—“ Devon says, stammering.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Cornwall adds, beckoning Erics to approach. Erics’ heart leaps into his throat.

“Really? Thank you.” Erics promptly drops his sack on the floor and sheds his fine coat. He walks slowly toward the  
portly dragon, savoring the life-affirming moment. “Thank you for the opportunity.” Erics says. He is presently standing  
before Devon and Cornwall.

“Oh no need to be so formal.” Devon says before leaning forward and pulling Erics into a hug. Cornwall joins in tightly  
embracing the overjoyed knight. In his intimate closeness Erics learns that the dragon possesses surprisingly soft skin.  
Their beige belly scales are thicker, but even those give against Erics’ face and chest. Their body temperature is  
apparently naturally warmer than that of humans. Erics finds it all very exotic and exciting. The pair are heftier than Erics  
had noticed. He can’t wrap his arms around their broad, fleshy back. Erics rests his head in the crevice between the  
dragon’s two necks. For their part Devon rubs Eric’s back lovingly. He is clearly beside himself at having the opportunity  
to be intimate with a willing and handsome young knight. Cornwall surprisingly, given his diatribe in the adjacent room,  
rubs cheeks with Erics and acts very affectionate.

Devon holds Erics by the shoulder and pushes him gently away, allowing him to crane his neck down and view the man  
at eye level. The dragon then, with a firm, four-fingered hand at Eric’s neck, kisses him sumptuously. The dragon’s  
ostensible beak adapts to kissing surprisingly well. The dragon groans gently. Erics holds Devon’s chin in his hands and  
strokes his curved horns. Cornwall holds Erics’ free hand and rubs his face into it sensually. Erics quickly learns that  
having two heads affords Devon and Cornwall some unique sexual advantages. When he is through kissing Devon they  
part lips and allow their gaze to linger. The man is arrested by the orange, vaguely reptilian-looking eyes of the slender  
dragon.

“My turn handsome.” Cornwall says. With more assertiveness than his brother had used Cornwall places his meaty hand  
on the side of Eric’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Unsurprisingly Cornwall is a very different sort of kisser. His tongue  
roves hungrily and Erics, being unfortunately unexperienced in intimacy (particularly with dragons) attempts to keep up.  
Cornwall’s forcefulness plays well off of Devon’s gentle touches. If Erics had harbored any doubts about meeting with  
this dragon in particular he would have happily discarded them at this point.

Devon who had been running his fingers through Eric’s thick, brown hair says “Erics… don’t you think you’re a bit  
overdressed?” 

Erics coughs in surprise. Perhaps due to his desire to remain modest in his approach of the dragon Erics had failed to  
recognize the fact that Devon and Cornwall are completely nude. Stroking their bulging belly Erics glances down to find  
that their penis, suitably long and stout, is peeking out from between two of their lower belly scales. The member has a  
distinctive sweep in its shape, but Erics imagines it ought to be ‘compatible.’ 

Erics grins at his partners. The man finds a stone to sit upon and doff his clothes. He had worn his finest clothing in an  
attempt to impress the dragon, but unfortunately all of the garb proved difficult to remove. Eric set about unstrapping  
his shiny boots.

“This is amazing. I never thought I would be able to be this close to a dragon. Much less a… welcoming and voluptuous  
one. You are truly- uhhh.” Erics says. He loses his train of thought upon seeing Devon and Cornwall embracing and  
kissing one another. While it looked a bit like they were simply hugging themselves the effect was not lost. Erics pants at  
the erotic display. The two heads caress one another and kiss deeply, tongue and all. After loosening the groin of his  
pants Erics asks “Is that something you, uh, do often?” He gulps.

“Well,” Devon begins, lustily stroking his bare thigh “When we get excited we tend-“

“To get really excited.” Cornwall finishes. 

“We are a dragon after all.” They say in unison. The pair walk steadily toward Erics who has just finished disrobing. Erics  
and Devon and Cornwall embrace once more. The man looks up at four pairs of loving eyes and begins to hump lightly  
against their soft scales. With both arms firmly around Eric’s midsection the dragon grinds in kind. Erics takes initiative  
and reaches down to begin stroking his partner’s cock. He chuckles lightly when he finds that it is indeed humanlike.  
Throbbing and veiny, it must have indeed been a while since Devon and Cornwall last ejaculated. Erics turns around,  
rubbing his ass against the dragon’s dick. 

“Erics, unnh, are you sure?” Devon says, blushing madly.

Erics nods and crawls a foot to the dragon’s makeshift bed. The pair betray their eagerness by hastily following their  
human partner.

“Do let us know if you’re uncomfortable. We’ve never tried this with a human you know.” Devon says. His concern is  
endlessly endearing.

“I just saw you make out with yourself. If I were uncomfortable I would have left already.” Erics says. Cornwall naturally  
advances first, placing his firm hand on Erics’ left ass cheek. Devon’s smaller, delicate hand soon joins. The feel of their  
blunt claws against his bare butt drives him mad. Though this pales in comparison to the next sensation. The dragon  
places its cock between Erics’ cheeks and, after finding the hole begin to slowly enter.

“Here we come.” Devon and Cornwall say in unison.

Eric’s eyes loll into his head. The pair inject their shaft with deliberate slowness. The pace has the knight constantly  
wondering if he should ask them to slow down or if he wants them to push harder. In any case he has never been so  
filled. The unique curve of the dragon’s cock enables it to penetrate further than a human’s would be able. When Erics  
feels he couldn’t possibly accept another centimeter he feels the dragon’s plush scales on his ass. Devon places a  
comforting hand on Eric’s waist, Cornwall’s remains on his left cheek.

“Ohhhh god. Yeeessss. Give it to me dragon.” Erics says.

Devon and Cornwall eye each other with anticipation before beginning to hump their partner. They move slowly at first,  
minding Erics to be sure he isn’t in pain. When they hear him giggling and panting with every thrust they increase their  
pace and plow him more deeply. Devon and Cornwall’s flabby midsection helps to make their every hump forceful. Erics  
is in heaven. His own dick is thoroughly engorged and the man can barely keep himself from drooling. He is blushing  
furiously and with a free hand he strokes Devon’s hand which is lightly groping his waist. 

“You’ve got a nice, tight hole Erics.” Cornwall says. “Looks like the dragon is slaying the knight this time. Haha.” 

“Corny! What have I told you about vulgarity?” Devon chides. Erics grins. He wouldn’t admit it, but he appreciated the  
dirty talk. 

Erics adjusts his position for leverage. He arcs his back and is able to reciprocate some of Devon and Cornwall’s humping.  
Devon and Cornwall grip Erics more tightly and while he can’t feel it their internal testicles begin to clench. Perhaps due  
to their ‘inactivity’ the dragon comes quickly and voluminously.

“Ah, ah, ah yess Erics.” Devon says.

“Woooahh yeah.” Corny says loudly.

With an indescribable feeling of contentment Erics’ rectum quickly overflows with the pair’s seed. Erics aids them by  
continuously pressing his yearning hole against the massive dick. Eventually Devon and Cornwall finish their climax.  
Devon’s neck cranes forward so that it is beside Erics’.

“That was incredible Erics.” He kisses the man’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Amen to that. I knew it was a good idea to let you stick around.” Cornwall says, prompting Devon to shoot him an angry  
glare. “But that was great. Honest.” Cornwall strokes Eric’s leg as the pair slowly remove their dick from his ass. When it  
is fully withdrawn Erics collapses on the dragon’s surprisingly comfortable bed face-first. Devon and Cornwall loudly  
collapse beside him with their pudgy body jiggling. Cornwall’s hand finds its way to Erics’ back. He rubs gently. 

“Urrff. That was so good.” Erics says into the bedding.

“Well, mister knight. I’m glad you had fun, but what kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t return the favor?” Devon says  
quietly, peeking over Cornwall’s neck. When Erics lifts his head he finds Devon and Cornwall laying in their chest with  
their thick tail sticking straight up. His eyes linger on the spot before flashing to the pair’s eyes. They sport approving  
looks. Erics kisses Cornwall on the nose before standing and encircling the dragon. Devon and Cornwall’s ass is better  
than Eric had guessed. With their legs flat behind them there is no shortage of valleys and cleavages of fleshy rolls.  
Though this is far from unattractive to the knight. At the base of their tail is a cute, puckered hole.

“You… have an amazing butt.” Erics says. Devon blushes while Cornwall gives a knowing chuckle. The dragon’s tail end is  
so wide Erics can barely encircle it with his arms. Though he makes his best effort. He approaches the warm broad  
surface and gradually reaches his arms around the base of their tail. The dragon’s hole is perfectly placed. Eric, using  
their huge tail to balance, presses his cock against the hole and begins to slip inside. His cock is naturally well lubricated  
after the treatment Devon and Cornwall had given him.

“Hehe. Wow. I’m really doing it. Sex with a dragon.” Erics says. He slowly inserts himself.

“I think you’ve, ernn, already crossed that line hon.” Cornwall says. Devon, with his longer reach, gropes his rear as Erics  
reaches the hilt. The dragon’s hole is a bit wide, but this means he can hump away without worrying about harming the  
two-headed creature. Standing astride their flabby legs Erics humps. The motion takes some time to adjust to, but the  
knight soon falls into a rhythm.

In keeping with their high body temperature the dragon’s rectum is very warm and inviting. As expected Erics is able to  
hump with animalistic abandon without endangering the dragon. This is not to say they aren’t enjoying the sensations.  
Devon is modestly biting his knuckle and panting while Cornwall is squeezing some of the bed-hay and softly growling.  
Emboldened, Erics holds his partner tight and starts to make rapid, deep thrusts. The dragon’s cushy hole squelches  
against Eric’s groin.

“Ehhhh, Erics you’re so, ennf, big.” Devon says. Erics is sure he is being flattered, but nonetheless he shudders with  
excitement. He presses his face into the base of Devon and Cornwall’s tail as he comes. Jutting his hips tightly against  
the dragon’s hole Erics unloads himself. “Ooooh, too much. It’s too much.” Devon cries.

“Don’t be such a baby--oohh” Cornwall attempts to say before quaking and shrieking himself. Erics remains inside the  
dragon a while after his climax has ended. He strokes the dragon’s legs and relishes the fact that he was able to meet  
and bed the pair. At length he finally extricates himself from the pair who shudder with pleasure. With Erics on his knees  
the dragon crawls to the wall and sits against it. They beckon Erics to join them. The man sits between the two heads.  
Cornwall’s hand rubs his chest, as Devon reaches around and pulls him into a kiss.

“Mmm. I can’t believe we did that.” Erics said, holding Cornwall’s arm.

“You-you don’t regret it do you?!” Devon says.

“No! No, I’m so happy. So happy. I um, I will have to return to Camelot in the morning.” Erics says. “Would it be alright if  
I visit you again sometime?” 

“If you don’t come back we’re going to come out there and find you.” Cornwall says, hugging Erics close. Devon nods in  
agreement.

“You know, I must say, you guys must be the least threatening dragon in existence.” Erics says, laughing at the joy and  
absurdity of the situation.


End file.
